


For You I Die or Live to See Again

by redpandaaaaaaa



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Car Accidents, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Vampires, everyone's a vampire, jealous bambam, magical powers, powers, very light angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23764867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redpandaaaaaaa/pseuds/redpandaaaaaaa
Summary: He could hear the silliness in his mother's voice. There were always stories of misbehaving children going into the woods and never coming back, especially around night time.  Parents used them to scare their kids into compliance, but Mark just knew that his mother knew better. There was no such thing as monsters. His mom was a smart lady. Nevertheless, Mark popped out of his leaf pile and ran gleefully through the woods to his backyard where his mother waited at the screen door, still dressed in an apron from cooking dinner. So, little eight year old Mark hugged his mother and went to eat dinner with his blissful little uncompromised life, no monsters to be seen.Funny though how life’s favorite pitch is the curveball.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung, Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55





	For You I Die or Live to See Again

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old fic of mine that was put in a got7 secret santa on aff, but I thought I should upload it here. It was a big cringe fest to go back through and look at my old writing but hey, at least I fixed all the spelling

“Mark, sweetheart, come back inside!”

Eight year old Mark Tuan looked up from his leaf fort and turned his head to hear his mother better.

“Quickly now! You don't want any monster's to snatch you up and eat you!”

He could hear the silliness in his mother's voice. There were always stories of misbehaving children going into the woods and never coming back, especially around night time. Parents used them to scare their kids into compliance, but Mark just knew that his mother knew better. There was no such thing as monsters. His mom was a smart lady. Nevertheless, Mark popped out of his leaf pile and ran gleefully through the woods to his backyard where his mother waited at the screen door, still dressed in an apron from cooking dinner. So, little eight year old Mark hugged his mother and went to eat dinner with his blissful little uncompromised life, no monsters to be seen.

Funny though how life’s favorite pitch is the curveball.

Black was all he saw. Mark didn’t know if he was dead or not. He could feel no pain, but he did feel his mind buzzing like it was still on an adrenaline induced high. Funny, how he would die not by monsters, but by men (although that definition would be up for debate). The scene replayed over and over in his delirium:

He had been walking home from a neighbor’s house, sweet little ol’ Mrs. Jenkins. Well, neighbor was a relative term in Mark’s sleepy town. Mrs. Jenkins lived a little less than half a kilometer down the road from the Tuans (the exercise was good for Mark). It was almost dusk, but not nearly dark enough. It was not nearly dark enough for people to be coming or going to or from their Saturday night fun. Not nearly dark enough for people to be drinking away the night. Not nearly dark enough for a 20 year old boy, visiting his parents and neighbors, to be hit by a truck. That being said, the surprise he felt seeing headlights bouncing around a bend in the road paled in comparison to the hit.

Blinding white filled his vision and the booming sound of stereo bass and screeching tires flooded his ears. The smell of gasoline and burning rubber and the stench of alcohol attacked his nose. He could taste adrenaline and fear on his tongue. Then the impact. A split second of heart wrenching pain before plunging into the cool night air, surfacing only to the hard ground. Everything halted in an instant. Mark’s body buzzed numbly in the Earth embrace until everything faded to black.

Mark awoke to a shape pain in his neck. He felt his body animate before a blinding pain rolled over his body like white-hot fire stemming from his neck to his toes and back up again. He screamed out in a hoarse yell and convulsed in agony, unable to deter the terrible pain. Suddenly there was a weight on his chest and an arm, holding him still. A soothing voice then whispered to him,

“Shh, it’s okay. The pain will go away soon.”

Mark moaned in confusion as his body was still trying to handle the pain. His mind was too muddled and muffled to hear much of the stranger's voice. All it could decipher was the creaking of his bones as they snapped back into place and mended breaks, and the uncomfortable stretch of his muscles twisting and tightening back into their rightful place.

Then the voice spoke again. This time, much clearer and closer, as if it were inside Mark's head. It calmed the raging signals and replaced them with the stranger's soothing voice.

_“You’re being healed now. It'll take only a little while longer; you've been banged up pretty bad.”_

A cold hand caresses Mark's face. It pushed his bloodied bangs out of his face and left a cool refreshing sensation across his forehead and down to his chin. 

_“Just a moment longer. You are so strong, my dear.”_

Soon enough, Mark felt the fire die down. The heat was soon replaced with an utterly cold feeling, but Mark felt no discomfort in it. Slowly, strength started to seep back into his body. Mark fluttered his eyes open, despite his regained strength he felt utterly fatigued. His eyes closed only a moment after they were open. Then, he felt the stranger’s hand on his mouth, prying it open. Mark shifted wearily away from the hand. 

“Hey, hey, it's ok. Just swallow,” the stranger spoke before he tasted something wet on his tongue. 

Mark immediately felt strength flood through his body. Keeping his eyes closed, he reached for whatever it was that the stranger was feeding him. 

“No, not yet,” the voice chuckled, “I don't know how much you can handle.” 

__

__Mark opened his eyes, ready to complain. However, his plans changed when he caught sight of the stranger. Staring down at Mark was a face straight out of a Hollywood film: golden hair crowned by the stars in the night sky, a perfectly sculpted face with a sharp jaw and even sharper eyes that gleamed red, a sloping nose and thick eyebrows. The only thing that diminished the man's beauty was a faint streak of red across his mouth and chin, so haphazard in nature that he must have tried to wipe it away._ _

__

__“There you go,” the man smiled widely and Mark was nearly blinded by their whiteness, “I knew you'd pull through.”_ _

__

__Mark’s eyes flitted over the man's mouth as he spoke. He recoiled in shock when the man smiled at him again and Mark spotted shape canines poking out from underneath plush lips._ _

__

__“W-what are y-you?” Mark croaked and raised a wavering hand to the man's face, “W-what is th-this…”_ _

__

__Mark thought he knew what it was, but dreaded the answer._ _

__

__“All shall be revealed in due time.”_ _

__

_“For now, sleep.”_

__

_And yet again, all went black._

__

___~ <>~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~_ _ _

__

___Mark awoke to the sound of a lard crash, then another and some yelling. Mark sat up in his bed and wearily rubbed his eyes. More shouting drifted into his room, some thuds and loud footsteps filtered in as well. Mark blinked in confusion, his family never fought. What was going on? Then it hit him. Mark’s sight focused on his surroundings. This was not his room. This was not his house. Before Mark could freak out, a particularly loud yell permeated the air._ _ _

__

___“KUNPIMOOK BHUWAKUL!”_ _ _

__

___The shout was followed by the slamming of a door that rattled the entire house. An uncomfortably long silence followed the incident, causing Mark to squirm in his bed, even though he had no clue what happened. After a while Mark heard light footsteps going up stairs before his door was opened. It was the man from the previous night (as far as Mark really knew). He wore a simple white shirt, black slim - fit pants and a pensive expression. It melted away when he noticed that Mark was awake and looking straight at him._ _ _

__

___He smiled sheepishly and stopped in the door frame. Running his hand through the hair on the back of his head, he chuckled awkwardly, “Noise woke you up, huh?”_ _ _

__

___“Maybe, “Mark mumbled._ _ _

__

___His throat felt dry in the presence of the man in front of him. He had a sudden need to drink - drink something-anything. Mark tried to clear his head, but the desire stayed in the back of his mind. He shook his head and brought his hand up to rub at his temples._ _ _

__

___“You ok?” The blonde man asked as he crossed the threshold into the room._ _ _

__

___“I...I don't know, “Mark squeezed his eyes shut, but the need increased with each step the man took towards him._ _ _

__

___“I-What’s happening to me? Where am I? Who are you?” Mark looked up at the man in panic, hoping with all his being that he would know the answers._ _ _

__

___The man stood beside Mark’s bed and gently tugged Mark's hands down to the bed, “Hey, it's ok. Calm down, Mark.”_ _ _

__

“How do you know my name?” Mark was nearly at the point of tears. He had no idea where he was or with whom he was with, and had all too many frightening feelings circling around his head. 

“Ok, ok,” the man tried to hush Mark, “My name is Jackson. You're in my house - hey, don’t freak out. I'm not going to hurt you,” Jackson bent down and encircled Mark in his arms. 

_“Mark,”_ Jackson's voice spoke in Mark’s head, _“I need you to calm down. I'll tell you everything in a moment. Just calm down first.”_

_The voice in Mark’s head overpowered the panic once again and Mark felt himself calm down._

“Are you ok now?” Jackson asked, his face not two centimeters from Mark's. 

____Mark blushed and nodded, accidentally bumping their foreheads together and causing a rush of euphoria to travel down his spine. Mark jerked away in confusion and fear, while Jackson looked down at the boy with a warm smile. Jackson just chuckled at Mark before standing straight._ _ _ _

__

____“You're really cute, ya know?” the blonde chuckled, causing Mark to flush darker, “But anyways, let's answer all your questions. I am Jackson Wang, the owner and head of this house and I am a vampire.”_ _ _ _

__

____Jackson paused for a moment to gauge Mark's reaction. To Jackson, the other looked pale and terrified, and probably holding back screams._ _ _ _

__

____“-and so are you...now,” Jackson closed his eyes and tensed up at the end of his statement, waiting for Mark to scream, yell, or throw something at him.  
But Mark did none. Jackson warily opened one eye to look at Mark. The new vampire simply sat in the bed frozen, wide eyes staring up at Jackson. Jackson could help but note that Mark looked cute, even when terrified.  
“Um...and you're probably feeling a little bloodlust right now because you just turned, and I only gave you a little last night sooo...I'mjustgoingtogetyousomethingtidrink,” Jackson scrambled out of the room, unable to decipher Mark's reaction and eager to leave incase the other would explode._ _ _ _

__

____“Wait!” Jackson's disappearance seemed to break Mark out of his stupor, “Wait!”_ _ _ _

__

____Jackson stopped outside the door and turned around cautiously._ _ _ _

__

____“I-I,” Mark hesitated, not sure whether he should voice his feelings or not, “I...can you not leave me?”_ _ _ _

__

____Jackson looked at Mark from across the room and had to hold back a squeal. The boy was too dang cute._ _ _ _

__

____“I feel better when you're around...I don't know why--I just do,” Mark mumbled and looked down at the bed cover to hide his blush.That did it. Jackson let out a very unmanly squeak and sprinted to Mark’s side, slamming the door behind him._ _ _ _

__

____“Oh my god, you're too precious! I chose the perfect mate!” Jackson bragged to himself and jumped on the bed, hugging Mark into his chest._ _ _ _

__

____Mark blushed and squirmed in the man’s hold. He was completely flustered. How could such an attractive man turn into a squealing fan girl that quickly? However, that thought soon vanished from his mind. His face was being pushed into Jackson’s chest and he could suddenly hear and smell the blood coursing through Jackson’s immortal veins. Mark could hear each luscious pimp of Jackson’s heart and the heady smell of the man's undead blood. Mark soon felt his body go stiff with desire, his vision turned red and he felt his body act on its own. Suddenly he had Jackson’s throat between his lips and the taste of blood on his tongue. Mark recoiled in shock and pushed Jackson away from himself, causing the blonde to fly off the bed and tumble to the floor. Mark pressed his back against the headboard and tried to control his breathing._ _ _ _

__

____Then, the door opened and a red haired man stuck his head into the room._ _ _ _

__

____“Everything ok here?”_ _ _ _

__

____“Yeah. Just wait downstairs Jaebum, “Jackson suddenly popped up beside the bed causing Mark to flinch in shock, “Got it all under control!”_ _ _ _

__

____Jaebum raised an eyebrow at Jackson, clearly showing his disbelief (and obviously noting the blood flowing out of the open wound on Jackson's neck), “Whatever you say…” Jaebum closed the door and walked away, but not before mumbling loud enough for the other's to hear him say, “I knew we should have let Jinyoung break it to him…”_ _ _ _

__

____Jackson looked away from the door and gave Mark an apologetic smile, “Sorry, ‘bout him. They gotta be concerned for their leader heh heh hehhh…”_ _ _ _

__

____Mark just gave him a deer-in-headlights look._ _ _ _

__

____“Hey now. Don't get scared on me again,” Jackson got up and sat beside Mark on the bed._ _ _ _

__

____“I-I just d-drank your blood.” Mark stuttered._ _ _ _

__

____“Yeah, well, that's kinda what vampires do, “Jackson drawled._ _ _ _

__

____“I didn't even know a vampire had blood…” Mark finished._ _ _ _

__

____“Ok, now that's too far. My future mate: cute, but stupid…” Jackson rolled his eyes._ _ _ _

__

____“I'm not--wait-- did you just say mate? Like...mate-mate?” Mark gasped._ _ _ _

__

____“Yeah, um well…” Jackson turned away from Mark and scratched his head in discomfort, “I was hoping to get to that later...but...um, Mark, I know you don't really know me--well, yeah-- you don't, but when I found you last night, I just felt it. I had this feeling like: he’s the one.” Jackson trailed off and Mark was surprised by the sudden switch in Jackson from joking to serious._ _ _ _

__

____“You don't have to say anything now, but just know, I revived you last night to become my mate and I will make you my mate, no matter what.”_ _ _ _

__

____Mark was struck by the determined expression on Jackson's face. He couldn't help the warm feeling that bubbled up in his chest at the power of Jackson’s confession. It was true that he had no idea who Jackson is or was, heck, he still wasn't sure exactly where he was. All he knew was that his life was suddenly flipped upside down, backwards and probably ran over a few times for good measure._ _ _ _

__

____“I...I'm sorry, I just...I need time. Time to get used to whatever this is, “Mark whispered and gestured to himself, “and whatever this is.” He continued, pointing between himself and Jackson._ _ _ _

__

____“I know…”Jackson sighed, his feelings a little put off, but it wasn't like he was expecting Mark to suddenly agree to such an enormous commitment, “How about I take you downstairs to meet the others then? Give you some time to figure out your new self and, well, whether you like it or not, your new family.”_ _ _ _

__

____Mark smiled lightly and nodded. He felt bad for dismissing Jackson, but it was for the best. After all, the man he had met So far was kind, funny, and even handsome. Maybe he could fall for Jackson in the future, but now he had too much to try and get used to before he could even start looking for love._ _ _ _

__

____~ <>~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~_ _ _ _

__

____“I still don't get this vampire thing,” Mark mumbled as Jackson took his hand and pulled him out of the bed, “Do I need to, like, drink blood to survive? Will I turn into a bat? Do I get any special powers?”_ _ _ _

__

____Jackson laughed and pulled Mark out of the room with an arm around Mark's waist. The new vampire blushed at the contact, yet it felt too reassuring to him to push the blonde away._ _ _ _

__

____“I’ll let the other's answer your questions for you, eh?” Jackson smiled before growling, “Maybe I could even get BamBam to cooperate.”_ _ _ _

__

____“Who?” Mark asked only to be hushed by Jackson and walked down the stairs._ _ _ _

__

____“He’s a pain, but he makes up for it...sometimes.”_ _ _ _

__

____Mark took time to have a look about the house as they walked. The stairway that they had walked down was massive. They were made of wood, inlaid with intricate designs of filigree and forests. The stair steps had a trail of crimson fabric running down the center. They emptied out into a parlor with black and white marble floors and crimson walls. Jackson walked him to the left one of the red haired vampires has a black haired beauty sitting next to him in the portrait. The redhead looked like the man that Jackson called “Jaebum.” But Mark was drawn to the black haired person sitting next to him._ _ _ _

__

____“That’s Jinyoung. He’s a gem isn’t he? Jaebum’s proud to call him his mate,” Jackson smiled and pushed Mark down the hall,” There’s another hallway with our parents’ portraits--that is mine and Jaebum’s, not the same, we’re cousins--anyways…”_ _ _ _

__

____They continued past the portraits, past two large wooden doors and through an archway at the end of the hallway. There was a sitting room with three large windows on the back wall covered by long, black curtains. Sitting inside were four people: two with red hair, one blonde, and one with black._ _ _ _

__

____“BamBam hasn’t come back yet?” Jackson asked as soon as he noticed the lack of the other blonde vampire._ _ _ _

__

____“Give him time to cool off Jacks,” the black haired vampire answered, “For the meantime, introduce us to your new friend.”_ _ _ _

__

____“Everyone, this is Mark, the new addition to our family.”_ _ _ _

__

____“Wow, he’s already blonde so I guess no refunds or exchanges,” a blonde boy sitting on one of the couches laughed, “I’m Youngjae, a relative of Jackson’s.”_ _ _ _

__

____“Yeah, somewhere far, far, far down the line,” Jackson snickered._ _ _ _

__

____Youngjae just laughed along. It seemed like bantering was commonplace for the relatives. Mark smiled at the thought. It reminded him of himself and his brother. His brother..The thought had him frowning. Would he ever see his family again? These people were somehow his new family, but…not his real family._ _ _ _

__

____ _ _

__

____Youngjae noticed his frown and quickly tried to apologize, “Ah! Did I say something to upset you? I'm sorry.”_ _ _ _

__

____Mark looked up, surprised by the apology._ _ _ _

__

____“Hey, he's probably got a lot going on in his head,” a younger vampire with red ish pink hair butted in, “I'm Yugyeom by the way.”_ _ _ _

__

____Mark nodded at the cheerful boy before looking to the couch next to him where Jinyoung and Jaebum sat._ _ _ _

__

____“I'm Jinyoung, and this is my mate Jaebum. He’s Jackson’s cousin,” the black haired vampire introduced and Jaebum waved at Mark._ _ _ _

__

____“I believe we met briefly,” the red head spoke curtly._ _ _ _

__

____“we have one more, BamBam, but he is out at the moment…” Jinyoung smiled tersely, “He's not good with stranger's…”_ _ _ _

__

____Suddenly they heard a door slam and heavy footsteps in the hall. Mark and Jackson turned around to see a lanky blonde boy storm down the hallway. He looked up when he reached the end of the hall and cursed when he saw Mark._ _ _ _

__

____“Why is he still here!?” the boy growled, “I don't like him! Put him back where you found him, hyung!”_ _ _ _

__

____“Yah, BamBam! Don't speak to Jackson like that!” Jinyoung spoke up from the couch._ _ _ _

__

____“Shut up Jinyoung, don't think you're all high and mighty because you're Jaebum hyung’s mate,” BamBam spat._ _ _ _

__

____Jaebum stood and glared at the boy. “BamBam I think you need some more time to cool off, “ the older vampire growled._ _ _ _

__

____“ Ok save-”_ _ _ _

__

____“-Kunpimook,” Jackson interrupted the boy. Jackson left Mark’s side and walked past the boy, “Come with me.”_ _ _ _

__

____“Hyung…” the young blonde vampire whined in protest._ _ _ _

__

____“Come.” Jackson commanded, gesturing for the boy, “Jaebum, take care if Mark please.”_ _ _ _

__

____The redhead nodded as Jackson dragged a reluctant BamBam from the room._ _ _ _

__

____“Sorry about that, Mark.” Jaebum sighed, “Jackson is sort of a sore spot for BamBam.”_ _ _ _

__

____“Tch,” Yugyeom chided, “He's had a crush on him since Jackson turned him.”_ _ _ _

__

____“Enough Yugyeom,” Jinyoung quieted the boy, “Come sit Mark. You probably have a lot of questions.”_ _ _ _

__

____Mark nodded and sat next to Jinyoung. He spent the rest of the night conversing with the four vampires, asking questions about vampires, why his hair had changed colors, Jackson, more about Jackson and them in general. He learned a lot about the group and they were quickly becoming a family to him. He found out Yugyeom was the youngest, next to BamBam who had a bit of a temper and was a relatively new vampire himself. Then there was Jinyoung, Jackson and Jaebum. They never said their ages, but Mark did learn that vampires could live outrageously long lives (honestly he was a little scared of the answer). However throughout the whole night one question bugged Mark. He didn't ask until late, when Jackson came to walk him back to his room and the younger vampires had gone to bed._ _ _ _

__

____“ Jinyoung,” Mark spoke hesitantly. The motherly vampire turned away from Jaebum, and looked at Mark._ _ _ _

__

____“Do you think BamBam hates me because Jackson wants me to be his mate?”Mark whispered so that Jackson couldn't hear him from the archway._ _ _ _

__

____“It is possible,” Jinyoung sighed and patted him on the shoulder, “But don't let him get to you.”_ _ _ _

__

____“And don't let him keep you from opening up to Jackson,” Jaebum cut in, standing up and taking Jinyoung’s hand, “Jackson is a great guy. He deserves someone to himself.” With that said, Jaebum pulled his lover off the couch and walked him out of the room, leaving Mark to contemplate their conversation._ _ _ _

__

____Soon enough, Jackson took him by the hand as well (Mark was beginning to think it was some sort of custom for courting vampires or something) and walked him back to his room._ _ _ _

__

____“I'll take you around the house tomorrow and get you familiar with it, but for now rest.” Jackson kissed Mark's hand and whispered a gentle goodnight before leaving the room and shutting the door._ _ _ _

__

____Mark stood next to his bed with a flushed face. Oh the things Jackson did to him, and he hadn't known him for a full day! Mark could easily see himself falling for the mysterious blonde man, despite any and all efforts on his own part to stop._ _ _ _

__

____ _ _

__

____~ <>~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~_ _ _ _

__

____Mark had been living in the Wang manor for three days and it was going relatively well. Then again, BamBam would always find a way to insult him or make his life difficult at any chance, which was very often seeing how he always seemed to get lost in the mansion and for some reason didn't have the same taste for blood as the others. Jinyoung and Jackson assured him that it would pass and he just needed to get used to the taste, but he couldn't help but feel messed up (and BamBam definitely wasn't making him feel otherwise). However there were always good moments in the household, like when Yugyeom asked him to accompany him out to the gardens (because his normal walking partner was being a stubborn little ass), or when he had tea with Jinyoung. His favorite moments, though, were when he was alone with Jackson. There was something about the man that felt so nice and warm. He could make Mark laugh at any moment and then render him speechless with passionate confessions of love. He made Mark feel welcome and made him forget all his worries._ _ _ _

__

____Mark left his room on the fourth night with a smile on his face. Jackson had promised to take him on a walk to his favorite spot on the grounds that night and he couldn't be more excited. Mark made his way to the kitchen to greet the other's, as they all went there first for something to drink. However when he entered the kitchen all he found was BamBam, sitting alone and twirling blood ominously in his glass. Mark stopped away the door, unsure as to whether he should enter or not. Jinyoung’s words floated in his head ‘Don't let him get to you.’ Determined, Mark entered the kitchen and made his way to the counter to prepare himself something to eat. He could feel BamBam's eyes In his form as he bypassed the fridge where they stored the blood._ _ _ _

__

____“Not thirsty are you?” BamBam jeered, “Then again, when are you ever?”_ _ _ _

__

____BamBam scoffed and took a delicate sip of his blood like it was wine._ _ _ _

__

____“What exactly is your problem BamBam?” Mark sighed, just talking to the boy was giving him a headache._ _ _ _

__

____“Problem? I don't have a problem,” BamBam shrugged off the question, “You're the one with a problem. I mean, are you even even a vampire? Do you even like blood?” BamBam laughed humorlessly._ _ _ _

__

____Mark shook his head at the boy but instantly regretted it. He sudden felt very dizzy. Attributing it to his lack of food, he tried to take a bite of the apple he took from the fruit bowl. BamBam took his silence as resignation and continued his insults._ _ _ _

__

____“I don't see what Jackson sees in you. Why would he want a broken vampire anyways?”_ _ _ _

__

____Mark barely heard the boy, instead he was focusing on the rush he felt in his head and the ringing in his ears. He held up a hand to hold his head but his limbs felt like lead. Suddenly his tongue felt thick and dry and his vision swam. He looked up and saw BamBam facing away from him, blissfully unaware. He could barely croak out a “Help” before he collapsed making a loud Bang as he hit the floor._ _ _ _

__

____BamBam jumped at the noise and quickly rutted around expecting to see Mark with his hand hand in and wall or broken countertop. Instead he saw nothing...absolutely...nothing? BamBam stood and walked around the counter, only to gasp as he found Mark lying unconscious on the floor. He gasped and bent over the figure._ _ _ _

__

____“ Crap crap crap. Oh my god. Jackson's going to kill me!” The boy panicked, thinking that he had somehow caused Mark to pass out._ _ _ _

__

____“Why am I going to kill you? ‘Cause, honestly, it better be something good Bam.” Jackson started as he entered the kitchen, “ You're not exactly on my nice list right noooowww…” Jackson drew out his last word as he rounded the corner and found his love collapsed on the floor and BamBam hovering above him._ _ _ _

__

____Suffice to say it took both Jaebum and Yugyeom holding him back from turning BamBam into a girl…_ _ _ _

__

____ _ _

__

____~ <>~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~_ _ _ _

__

____After the eyes had calmed Jackson down, Jinyoung and Jaebum convinced Jackson into taking Mark back back to his room. When the man left the kitchen with his love in his arms, Jinyoung’s turned to BamBam._ _ _ _

__

____“Ow!” BamBam cried and held his cheek that burned with the force of Jinyoung’s palm._ _ _ _

__

____“What the hell did you do to Mark! Insulting the boy is one thing, but physically hurting him Bam? I thought you were better than that!” Jinyoung scolded the boy._ _ _ _

__

____“I never touched him, I swear!” BamBam tried to defend himself, “I'll admit that I may have said some mean stuff to himself, but I never touched him! Honest!”_ _ _ _

__

_“No powers either?”_

BamBam squealed as he heard Jackson's voice in his head. 

__

_____“I can only freeze things hyung!” BamBam whimpered._ _ _ _ _

__

_____“Are you sure, Bam,”Yugyeom smashed quietly, not liking the fact that Mark was hurt and his best friend could be the culprit._ _ _ _ _

__

_____“I-I…”BamBam looked around the room with tears in his eyes, “I never meant to hurt him - well, badly. I swear I didn't touch him, though. I'll swear it on my honor.”_ _ _ _ _

__

_____The other's nodded solemnly. They had to believe him, after all he was one one of their own. BamBam might not have liked Mark, but he was no liar._ _ _ _ _

__

_____“Don't worry, Bam, we'll figure something out,”Youngjae consoled the boy._ _ _ _ _

__

_____“ I'm sorry guys…” BamBam sighed and shielded his face._ _ _ _ _

__

_____“Don't apologize to them, apologize to Mark.”_ _ _ _ _

__

_____The group turned to find Jackson dressed in a coat and and a bag draped over his shoulder._ _ _ _ _

__

_____“I'm going to call on one of my family physicians. It's a three day journey,” Jackson iMac formed as he walked past the group to grab some food and blood bags out of their storage._ _ _ _ _

__

_____“I'll come with you,”Jaebum offered._ _ _ _ _

__

_____“No, I need you to stay and be the head while I'm gone.” Jackson threw some good in his bag before zipping it shut._ _ _ _ _

__

_____“BamBam, if you truly are sorry, use this time to make it up to Mark. I want you to take care of him. No one else, got it?” Jackson gave a warning glare to the rest of the group._ _ _ _ _

__

_____“Ok,” BamBam resigned and lowered his head in defeat._ _ _ _ _

__

_____“Don't worry kid,” Jackson walked around the counter and ruffled BamBam's hair, “Mark's a nice guy, take some time to learn that.”_ _ _ _ _

__

_____Jackson went upstairs one last time to say farewell to Mark, who had woken up briefly to receive his parting words before falling back into a slumber. The rest of the group sent him off at the front door with a solemn and worried goodbye. The next few days would surely be melancholy._ _ _ _ _

__

_____~ <>~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~_ _ _ _ _

__

_____The whole mansion was filled with worry and sadness. He could feel it oozing from the walls. The entire tribe was restless. Jinyoung had taken up knitting them all horrendous scarves to occupy his fidgeting hands. Jaebum took up pacing wherever Jinyoung was knitting and Youngjae spent more time playing sad music on the house piano than Yugyeom spent outside walking the grounds. BamBam decided that he would not leave Mark's side, despite how much he hated it. He had to make it up to Jackson and, regrettably, Mark._ _ _ _ _

__

_____So, BamBam set out after Jackson’s leave with some food and a glass of blood to take Mark in bed. He carried the offerings on a tray up to the vampire’s room. He shifted the tray to one arm while he knocked quietly on the do with the other. Hearing no response, he opened the door and stepped inside. Mark was lying pathetically on the bed, hair a mess and body rocking slightly with each breath. BamBam set the tray on his bedside table and proceeded to shake Mark awake._ _ _ _ _

__

_____“Mark, Mark. Come on, wake up. If I don't get you to at least drink some Jackson is going to bury me in the yard for all eternity._ _ _ _ _

__

_____The sickly blonde groaned but made no move to get up or open his eyes. BamBam sighed and helped the man sit up._ _ _ _ _

__

_____“I'm sorry,” BamBam whispered when Mark tried to shift away from his grasp, “I'm so sorry…”_ _ _ _ _

__

_____Mark still had not opened his eyes but BamBam knew he was conscious. He gently tilted the other head back and reached for the glass of blood._ _ _ _ _

__

_____“Please just drink a little. It'll give you strength.”_ _ _ _ _

__

_____BamBam lifted the glass glass to Mark's lips and poured a few drops into his mouth. Mark coughed harshly and pushed him away feebly. BamBam whispered apologies as he restrained Mark and poured a little more down his throat. By the time the glass was half empty both boys had tears leaking from their eyes. BamBam stopped and wiped at his eyes._ _ _ _ _

__

_____“How can the one thing that sustains us hurt you?” He whispered quietly, “I'm so sorry. All this time I have been hurting you for something pointless. I know Jackson loves you…” BamBam sniffled and wiped his eyes again. He let out a heart broken laugh, “I've always been a brother to him. Just a kid that he saved from the brink of death. You and and aren't that much different...Jackson saved both of our lives…”_ _ _ _ _

__

_____Mark made no answer or attempt to console the boy. BamBam sighed and moved Mark back into a lying position._ _ _ _ _

__

_____“I really hope you remember this later...it'd be pretty embarrassing to repeat…”_ _ _ _ _

__

_____ _ _ _

__

_____The next two days were filled with tense silence in the Wang manor. BamBam continued to cater to Mark, eventually getting him to a point of consciousness, yet he still could not see or talk. BamBam spent time telling him stories of him and Jackson or Yugyeom. He told Mark how Jaebum and Jinyoung met and how he and Yugyeom had once hidden all of Jackson’s snapbacks around the house. All the while Mark lied in bed unable to show BamBam that he was listening, unable to show that he was already forgiven._ _ _ _ _

__

_____When the third day rolled around BamBam was ready to pull all the hair out of his head. He never saw Yugyeom anymore, Youngjae was stuck playing Beethoven’s Allegretto from his 7th symphony (don't ask how he knows that), Jaebum had nearly created created a trench in the family sitting room and Jin you probably knitted enough scarves, hats, and saws to give to Mark’s hometown. To say he was eager for Jackson’s return was an understatement. However, It was not Jackson whom whom he was waiting for, but the physician for Mark  
I'm those three days he had actually become fond of the man, despite not being able to hold a conversation with him. But lo and behold, halfway through the night on the third day Jackson returned with an older looking vampire at his side. BamBam and the rest of the occupants eagerly greeted them at the door and rushed them up the stairs to Mark._ _ _ _ _

__

_____“Alright, alright! Enough with all of you! Give us some space! Out. Out.” the old vampire grimaced and shooed all of them out of the room. The man gave them all a displeased face before shutting the door._ _ _ _ _

__

_____“We should wait downstairs,” Jaebum offered and began to push the younger boy's towards the stairs, “It might just save us from ourselves._ _ _ _ _

__

_____So, the six reunited vampires sat in their personal sitting room waiting tirelessly for the physician’s diagnosis. Jinyoung left for a moment to retrieve some blood for Jackson, as he was probably thirsty after his journey. Jackson thanked the other when he returned._ _ _ _ _

__

_____“How was he?” Jackson asked after he had a sip of the nourishment. No one had to ask whom he was referring to._ _ _ _ _

__

_____“BamBam watched him the whole time,” Jaebum supplied._ _ _ _ _

__

_____BamBam sighed and replied, “Maybe you should take him back and ask for a refund…”_ _ _ _ _

__

_____“Not funny Bam.” Jackson growled._ _ _ _ _

__

_____“I know, I'm sorry,”BamBam flinched, “It's just. He's not normal. Like, I tried to give him human and animal blood. But he couldn't stomach any of it, it was almost like it hurt to drink it!”_ _ _ _ _

__

_____“I just don't get it. Why would he not want to drink? I mean, he's drunk from me before…” Jackson barked in frustration._ _ _ _ _

__

_____Yet, Yet not two seconds later did he come upon a realization. Jackson’s eyes widened and his mouth fell open with a victorious holler. He quickly downed the rest of his glace and shot out of his armchair. He sprinted up the stairs, two two at two at a time, shouting over his shoulder, “I GOT IT!!!” Jackson nearly broke the door to Mark's room down with the force of his knocking._ _ _ _ _

__

_____“Dear god, Mr.Wang. I do believe I said I wanted everyone out!” the doctor complained as he opened the door._ _ _ _ _

__

_____“I think I figured out what's wrong with him, sir!” Jackson panted._ _ _ _ _

__

_____The physician rolled his eyes but complied with the noble, “By all means then, my lord.”_ _ _ _ _

__

_____“He must be sire.” Jackson informed as he walked to Mark's bed. Mark, as if sensing his presence, shifted towards the edge of the bed. The edge closest to Jackson._ _ _ _ _

__

_____“That is quite interesting...it does seem as if he reacts to your presence differently. The blonde tells me that he is, in fact, yours,” the old vampire contemplated, “If I have not seen a sire in many years, my lord.”_ _ _ _ _

__

_____“Exactly, that's why I didn't think of it sooner. But then, my older turn told me that it seemed almost painful for Mark to drink. BamBam has never had that problem. Then, I thought of when I first turned him. He was hit by a car as a human. I turned him before he could die, but he was still in bad condition. He probably wouldn't have survived the transition if I hadn't given him my blood to heal him up. Then, when he had his first bloodlust, he bit me. Freaked himself out pretty good, but still. He hasn't tried to take a vamp bite out of the other's, so it must be just me.” Jackson explained._ _ _ _ _

__

_____The physician nodded along before speaking up, “Then I suggest you give him some now. Though do be careful, he's been starved for quite a while.”_ _ _ _ _

__

_____“Almost a week…”_ _ _ _ _

__

_____The physician gave him a hard glare._ _ _ _ _

__

_____“Semantics.” Jackson waived off the look before jumping onto Mark’s bed. He crawled over to the boy and laid beside him, cradling Mark in his arms. “Is he well enough to feed?”_ _ _ _ _

__

_____“If he doesn’t, he won’t be,” the doctor shook his head at Jackson’s hesitance._ _ _ _ _

__

“Alright, alright.” Jackson shifted his attention back to his love. He cradled Mark’s head in his hands and whispered quietly in his ear, “Mark, my love, please wake. I’m back now. _Please drink from me. I know it scares you, but you just have to, my love. Just this one time. Please.”_

__

______Mark stirred in his grip and shifted his head to the side. Jackson took that as an answer and gently tucked Mark’s face in between his shoulder and neck. He continued to whisper sweet words of love to the sickly boy until he felt the sharp sting of fangs piercing his skin. He felt his blood , his life, his power, his love leave his body and filter into the beautiful creature beneath him. It felt almost euphoric to Jackson. The feeling of tasting another’s blood was all he had ever known until Mark, but now, feeling it taken from him was just as amazing. It felt so intimate, so private that he wished the doctor wasn’t there. Was there to stop Mark. Jackson would gladly exhaust his life essence for Mark, especially if it felt like this. Little did he know Mark felt the same._ _ _ _ _ _

__

______The doctor’s voice suddenly broke him out of his trance, “Jackson, that enough. Stop him.”_ _ _ _ _ _

__

______“Mark, are you full now? Shouldn’t you leave some for later?” Jackson’s voice laughed happily in Mark’s head._ _ _ _ _ _

__

______Mark felt his bloodlust melt away and his body woke up to his command. He gently pried his fangs away from Jackson’s neck and looked up at the handsome man. Jackson smiled radiantly down at Mark, reminding him of when they first met nearly a week ago. Oh, how so much had changed. Mark wasted no time in reaching up to Jackson’s face and crashing their lips together. They shared the taste of Jackson’s blood between their tongues and would have continued had the physician not coughed to remind them that he was still there._ _ _ _ _ _

__

______“The things you do to me, love…”Jackson chuckled and kissed Mark one more time._ _ _ _ _ _

__

______“I missed you,” the other replied, “I had a whole lot of time to think you know, except for when BamBam was storytelling.”_ _ _ _ _ _

__

______“Did he treat you well?” Jackson asked, tucking stray hairs away from Mark’s face.  
“Perfect,” Mark smiled and pecked Jackson’s neck, licking up some of the blood leaking from the would, “Is this going to be a daily thing? Because I really wouldn’t mind…”_ _ _ _ _ _

__

______“That is to be determined, young master,” the physician cut in, chuckling, “We can’t have you drying out the Lord Jackson now.”_ _ _ _ _ _

__

______“Lord?” Mark looked up to Jackson questioning._ _ _ _ _ _

__

______“There’s still a lot to tell...and plenty of time,” Jackson smiled before getting up, ignoring Mark’s whine of disapproval and grabby hands, “I’m going to let the doctor take a look at you. Then, come downstairs and let everyone know you are okay.”_ _ _ _ _ _

__

______“Alright,” Mark pouted and crossed his arms over his chest._ _ _ _ _ _

__

______“Ah, don’t do that you’ll make me want to stay,” Jackson smiled at his lover. He grabbed Mark’s hand and kissed it before quickly turning away and walking out the door._ _ _ _ _ _

__

______The doctor waited a few moments before speaking, “He’s really quite taken with you. I suppose being a sire causes much stronger bonds. Now Young Master Mark, I’m going to do a quick check up and then I’ll need to explain a little about siredom and matehood…”_ _ _ _ _ _

__

______ _ _ _ _

__

______~ <>~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~<>~_ _ _ _ _ _

__

______A few months later._ _ _ _ _ _

__

______Mark woke up at dusk to find Jackson not in the bed beside him. He blearily rubbed his eyes and sat up, searching for the blonde vampire. Jackson was not there, so he decided to get dressed for the night and search for the man downstairs. He quickly put on a pair of dark jeans and stole one of Jackson’s sweaters before exiting the room. When he reached the bottom of the stairs, he found BamBam dressed in a nice suit and holding a silver tray (with a glove on, of course) with a folded note Reading “Mark” in fancy script._ _ _ _ _ _

__

______“For you, sir,” BamBam nodded politely, but his suppressed smile gave him away. He thought this was damn hilarious._ _ _ _ _ _

__

______“Nope,” Mark cut in, “You can’t laugh.” Mark took the note and bopped BamBam on the nose with it. He and BamBam had grown very close since his sickness that first week. BamBam learned that he could not hate Mark,no one could really. He understood why Jackson had fallen for him. Mark opened the note and scanned the beautiful cursive._ _ _ _ _ _

__

_______“Meet me at the fountain when the moon rises…  
I’ll be waiting,  
J.”_ _ _ _ _

__

______ _ _ _ _

______Mark smiled and closed the note. He slipped the piece of paper into his pocket and walked past BamBam to the Grand Room and out the massive front doors. Down their tree covered lane was a fountain that Jackson had commissioned in celebration of the discovery of Mark’s special power (which was a little unfortunate because BamBam being BamBam, he still loved to make mischief and would often freeze the fountain out of spite for Jackson). Mark walked down the path and soon found Jackson standing beside the fountain surrounded by glowing lights (probably from Jinyoung’s own power) and flowers galore. Jackson wore a simple white collared shirt halfway unbuttoned and the sleeves rolled up. In his arms he held a blanket roll.  
“Hello my love.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Mmm, hello to you too,” Mark hummed taking in his lover’s appearance._ _ _ _ _ _

______Jackson gave him a lopsided grin and placed the blanket roll on the fountain ledge. He then walked over to Mark and took his hand. He kissed a trail from Mark’s hand to his mouth, leaving the boy blushing and giggling._ _ _ _ _ _

______“To what do I owe this pleasure?” Mark smiled and hugged Jackson._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Oh, nothing too important. Just an excuse to spend time with my mate,” Jackson smiled._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Mate? Oh, did I say yes to that?” Mark joked, “I can’t seem to remember…”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Oh,” Jackson growled playfully, “You most certainly did.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Waiting no longer, he squeezed his mate in his arms and kissed him with all the passion, love, and power in his being._ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
